Heart Shift
by longliveallthemagic
Summary: Teen wolf based story, about a female werewolf.
1. Prolouge: The bite

Living in Georgia couldn't be any more boring, my friends had all turned into boy blowing machines, my so called parents, couldn't even stop their work for a second to help my younger brother.  
After a dumb and boring school day, I decided to go into the woods and look for lake to swim, wich was aparently the only thing I could do right now to relax.  
I walked in my bathing suit along the woods listening to music and finally away from all the noise of the city, I looked at the sky confused; it was only 5pm and the night had already stroke the sky.  
I decided to turn back, it was probably not the best time to swim.  
I walked slowly and carefully out of the woods, trying not to bother the wild animals that habit the woods at night.  
I was just a few miles away from the exit of the woods when I heard a loud female scream, I looked at sky and saw crows flying away from the woods in fear, my heart and mind told me, get out of there!, but I was paralized, my legs were useless, I looked between the trees and saw a pack of dears running towards me, fast and furious, I dropped myself on the ground and avoided all the dears that were running in my direction, but there in the darkness, I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me, my heart pounded faster and inmediately I knew whatever that was, it had killed the person who screamed.  
Finally I got control of my legs and ran towards the exit as fast as I could, even though I knew it was useless, the thing got closer and closer everytime I tried running faster, until I decided it was actually doing anything, the thing was about 7 feet tall, it was as far as the fastest thing I have ever seen, I threw myself on the ground again, hoping that it thought I was dead.  
Suddenly I felt freezing cold teeth buried in my hips, pain attacked me and I was motionless, My whole body was bleading and I was feeling agonizing pain,as far as I know, I fainted.

I woke up at home, as if nothing had happened, I snapped out of my sleep and remembered what had happened last night, I went to look in the mirror, to see if whatever had bit me had left a scar.  
I raised my shirt to see if I had a scar in my left side hip, but there was absolutely nothing, I heard a knock in my door and felt a mini heart attack.  
"Come in!" I yelled and my father came in, red in fury.  
"What?" I asked while he stared and frowned at me.  
"What do you mean, what?...do you have any idea of what could happen to you if you go out to the woods again?" He yelled and grabbed my hand in fury, I raged and I felt how the heat on my body filled up my entire body.  
"Oh! So now you are the caring father who would give anything for his beloved daughter!" I yelled.

"Don't you believe I would young lady? Show some respect to your father!"

"You are not my father"

"Then leave, cause aprently this is not your family anymore" he said,I felt anger rise and my head getting read, I had lost control of myself.  
"I will leave! And you will never see me again!" I yelled and pushed my father against the wall, he looked at me horrorized, I looked at mirror, my hazel eyes had turn into neon blue shining eyes and my nails where twice the size of a cat's nails, I regreted what I did and run out of my house, forever, leaving no mark of my existance


	2. Chapter 1: Heart Shifting

The night of the semi finals of the football championship was starting, every single one of the teenagers that go to Bluewater highschool was there, rooting for our team.  
My bestfriend Tat, had told me that it would be fun, after all her boyfriend Ezra was the Offensive line, which means he is a hunk guy who's strenght is the most remarkable of the team.  
"Want to go to the boys locker room?" She asked while she smirked, I giggled.  
"Why would I want to go there?" I asked  
"The question is, why would you not want to got there?" She said and we both laughed, it had been exactly a month since I had moved out from my parents house and came to california, and there was absolutely no one, who had been nicer to me than Tat.  
We walked until we got to the boy's locker room, we opened the door and I got a small shock, I hadn't seen so many shirtless boys in ...never!  
"Tat? Is that you?" I heard Ezra say, he came up to us, just wearing a towel, a boner rising.  
"How are you baby?" She asked while he gave her a small kiss, I felt kind of awkward.  
"So Ezra? Do you remember Ronnie? The new girl?" Tat said silently and stared at me.  
"Sure I do, how are you?" He asked me while flashing a smile so big that it was almost fake.  
"I'm fine" I said and shook his hand, in the background I could see a blond haired boy staring at us. Ezra had noticed and he had a small smile on his face.  
"Yo Alec!" He yelled sending shocks all over my body and the blond boy turned to face us. "Let me introduce you to Ronnie, she's Tat's friend" he said while making space so Alec could come through.  
I felt a small shock running through my body when he smiled at me, his shirtless body was filled with sweat for training, his hair was a little bit wet and his greyish-blue eyes stared and cut right through me.  
"A pleasure" he said and extended his hand for me to shake it, somehow, I felt coldness in his voice, he didn't really care about meeting me, I shook his hand and saw how Ezra took Tat to a corner and made out with her.  
"So...what's your role in the game?" I asked trying to avoid all the awkwardness.  
"I'm Quarter back, captain of the team, are you staying for the game?" He asked while he kept smiling.  
"I am, I mean like I am staying with Tat" I responded while pointing a finger at tat and suddenly a loud bell rang.  
"well, the game will start soon, I should get ready, it was nice to meet you!" He said and runned deeper into the locker rooms.  
Suddenly, I felt my head pounding and my arms felt paralized, the strange feeling faded away just when Tat grabbed my hand.  
"Come on! Let's go get our seats!" She said and so we did.

The game had finished and our team had won, Tat took my hand and dragged me to the field where Ezra, Alec and the team were all celebrating.  
Tat let go of my hand and runned towards Ezra who opened his arms wide to hug his lovely girlfriend, while they spread kisses, My head started pounding again, making my arms and legs weak again, I started screaming, the pain was terrible, I opened my eyes and saw everything completely different on how it was supposed to, I could sense heat on everyone, Ezra and Tat looked at each other preocupied and everyone was staring at me.  
I lost my mind, I though, I took off on my feet and stared at my hands, my nails had become huge and pointy, just like the night of the fight with my father, I then looked at my classmates, they were all confused and scared.  
My brain went wild and I found myself running into the woods, running faster than I could ever imagine, scaping from the pain, trying to push away the terrible and agonizing pain I was feeling.  
After running for about half an hour, my feet became weak and I fell to the floor, I could swear I was going crazy, my whole body was burning and I just wanted this to stop.  
"Ronnie.." A deep male voice said behind my back.  
"Whoever you are, get away from me!" I yelled in a deep and furious tone I didn't know I had, before I could turn around to see who this person was, I felt two strong arms embracing me, they were pale and covered in sweat.  
"Its alright.." Alec! It was Alec! My brain calmed down a little.  
"What's happening to me?" I yelled scared.  
"You are shifting" he said and turned me around to face him.  
"What? What do you mean shifting?" I asked in a more calmed tone, there was something different about Alec, his eyes we'rent blue anymore, they were yellow, bright shining yellow, he smiled at my question, then he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine.  
"You are transforming, into a werewolf, don't worry, its normal that you're acting this way, but I'll teach you how to control it." He said and I could feel his breath near my ear, making it nibble.  
"What? How would you know?" I asked  
"I'm a werewolf to you know" he said while letting out a small chuckle."And so are you"  
"Where are Tat and Ezra?" I asked and he got away from me, a little, still embracing me.  
"Having sex, probably, wild sex, they like it when its a full moon" he said and I let out a giggle while he smiled wide.  
"Come on, I'll take you home, and stay with you the rest of the night, we don't want anything to happen" he said and helped me get up.  
"What do you mean? What could possibly happen?" I asked in fear.  
"You could kill someone" he said and spread his hand to help me walk home.

I live in a small apartment, perfect for one person, perfect for a lonely person.  
"Nice place...you live alone?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Get in bed" he said and I giggled.  
"Doesn't that sound a little pushy?" I asked and he chuckled, he got near me again and took my hand, he helped me get on my bed and layed by my side, embracing me with his strong arms again.  
"Why did this happen now?I mean... I've never shifted before" I asked while I looked at him.  
"Its because we're on a full moon, sadly this is what happens everytime" he said and smiled.  
"Will you be near everytime?" I asked.  
"I will" he said and pulled me closer, until I remained calmed and fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: the fury

I woke up, curled in a ball, next to Alec,his hot strong chest against my skin, his eyes where still closed, I looked at the blanket covering us, it was filled with blood, I woke Alec up in desperation, trying to find the answer from where all this blood had come from.  
"What happened Alec? What the hell happened?" I yelled at Alec.  
"Well...it certainly isn't your period" he said and looked down at his chest, he took off his shirt and revealed a thousand scars of dramatic looking scratches, they were still bleeding and Alec took a deep breath, trying to calm down.  
"Did I do this to you?" I ask, scared and at the same time terrified of what had happened to Alec.  
"Don't worry about it, its not you're fault...its just the shift" he said and stood up "what time is it?" He asked and I felt tears streaming down my face, how could I have done that to him? I transformed into an beast filled with fury over night and I couldn't escape from it  
"Ronnie, don't worry, its okay" Alec said getting near me and whiping off my tears, somehow, I felt my heart calming down with his touch.  
"It's 7 am" I say as he smiles.  
"Better get off ready for School I guess, call me if you need anything?" He said and walked towards the door, he took a last stare at me and then walked away.  
I got into the shower repeating the scene of my shifting, repeating the blood in my bed, repeating every single detail of the bite that had gotten me here.  
I shook my head, time to get my facts together: A month ago, a Wolf had bitten me by my left hip and transformed me into werewolf, yesterday there was a full moon and I started shifting into a werewolf, Alec is a werewolf, he slept with me last night, I hurt him and now I have to go to school.

I opened the whide doors of our school, hoping for a normal day full of normal people.  
I closed the doors behind me and everyone stoped, they all stared at me and some of them let out laughter.  
"Enough" I heard a male voice say behind me, it was a tall guy, he had brown eyes and black hair, he talked and everyone spread, back to their own business, back to their own lifes.  
"Ignore those people, they had no idea of what happened to you yesterday" the guy said smiling at me, with a charming smile.  
'How would you know...' I thought and he got closer to me, he pushed me against a wall and whispered stuff into my ear.  
"Oh believe me, Ronnie, I know" he said and planted a strong and wild kiss on me, I tried to push him away but he was remarkably strong, I looked in the distance and saw Alec, Tat and Ezra looking at me concerned, Alec frowned,shook his head and then looked away.  
"Well...you should come and have lunch with us today" he said, and I paniced.  
"No thanks.." I said in a scared tone trying to find my way out from this guy.  
"Oh that wasn't an option baby" he said and found out my staring at Alec, Tat and Ezra, he looked their way and then moaned.  
"I'll meet you at lunch" he said and walked away.  
Leaving me alone in fear, I curled up in the floor, trying to regain my breath and saw Tat and Ezra walking my way, Tat helped me up and helped me get my stuff.  
"Are you alright, Ronnie?" Tat asked concerned.  
"Yeah..where's Alec?" I asked, concerned.  
"He...he went to class earlier,anyways Ronnie, don't be afraid of Joseph, he's only trying...trying.." Ezra looked at Tat as if trying to get her to help him finish with his sentence, I frowned.  
"...to include into...His "elite social group" its for the kids with the wealthiest parents, well you know...spoiled people" Tat finished and I nodded, they were lying, Joseph wanted something else from me, I knew it.  
"Well, Ronnie, we better get to class shouldn't we?" Tat said and dragged me to the class room.

The lunch bell rang loudly in the chemistry classroom, sending shivers down my spine, I shivered, just by the repeating of Joseph's wild and hurtful kiss in my head, I was a space case, I had gone absolutely crazy since the bite.  
"Ronnie...Ronnie!" I heard Tat's voice trying to snap me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh..hey, sorry" I said trying to recover my own concience, Tat made a preocupied look at me and sighted.  
"Ronnie, sweety, I think we need to talk..." She said while jerking her head.  
"About what?" I asked confused, she sighted again and grabbed my hand, we walked until we sat in a lunch table, I looked behind my shoulder and saw Joseph looking angrily at me, his eyes were not brown, they were bright red, by his side a brunette with yellow eyes was giving me a dark smile that made me shiver.  
"Hey" Ezra said while he sat by Tat and Alec sat by my side, Tat got near Ezra's ear and whispered something, suddenly they got up and left the table, leaving me, alone with Alec.  
I looked behind my shoulder again, Joseph was gone, and so was the girl by his side.  
Alec opened his eyes wide and stood up and he covered me with his entire body.  
"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear.  
"Joseph, get out of here, before I cut you in half" Alec yelled  
"Alec, you're a Beta, I'm an alpha, do you seriously think I'll get scared?" I heard Joseph's voice.  
"Get away from her" Alec yelled at him, I opened my eyes and saw Alec looking straight forward at Joseph, Alec's eyes were a bright Yellowish-orange, something like the sun, his arms, stronger than ever, embracing me. Joseph growled at him, somewhat like an animal, and Alec growled even louder, Joseph backed up, smiled and took my face in his palms.  
"Don't worry Alec, you might aswell turn into an Omega,with NO pack at all!  
like your beautiful friend here, I sent Angelina and Michael, you know" he said and winked.  
Alec looked at me and scandalously and whispered to himself.  
"Tat and Ezra"  
Alec rested his face against my forehead, making me blush.  
"What to do...what to do..." He said against it and sighted "come with me" he grabbed my hand ,dragged me to the back of the school and he escorted me to a corner, leaving me no space to breath.  
"Stay here" he said indicating me not to move.  
"Why?" I asked  
"Just do it"  
"But wh-" I couldn't finish my scentence, Alec had planted a strong and passionate kiss in my lips, creating a never ending magic sensation in me.  
he put his arms around my waist pushing me closer to him, as I tangled my hands around his neck, our bodies collided.  
He cut the kiss, leaving me space to breath.  
"Stay here" he said again while rubbing my cheek with his finger.  
Alec runned into thw back of the school leaving me behind, sadly I couldn't stand there just wondering what could happen afterwards, I sneaked into the back of the school and there I saw, Tat lying on the floor with Ezra by her side and Alec attacking the same female that was sitting next to Joseph.  
"Stop!" I yelled pourly and unconcious of what I was doing, everyone turned to me, Ezra and Tat went in shock, Tat had her eyes bright green, shining green and Ezra had his eyes red, they where all werewolves.  
"Ronnie! Its not what you think" Tat said and the girl that was fighting with Alec laughed, she gave a turn and found her way out, Alec came running to me, his face filled with Fury.  
"I told you to Stay" he said as he aproached me "why didn't you stay, huh?" His teeth started to grow larger and so did his nails, he was shifting just like I had done yesterday.  
"Alec, that's enough" Ezra said behind Alec, he helped Tat up and walked away, Alec behind him.  
Tat aproached me in panic and I felt shivers down my spine when I saw her bleeding, bleeding badly.  
"Ronnie, don't get the wrong idea..." She said trying to take my hand, I backed up, she was only trying to get me in her pack!  
"Speak, tell me everything" I say confused and she let's out a sight.


End file.
